1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a backgauge and in particular to an improved backgauge for a metal working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backgauges for metal forming machines are well known in the art as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,168; 4,055,070; 3,826,119 and 3,812,695.